Trails of the Heart
by Skarlet Red
Summary: Amber was on Destiny Islands on minute and the next she was in a cage at Hollow Baston, How did sheget here and what is she going to do Read to find out
1. The first steps a dusie

Trials of the Heart I don't own Kingdom Hearts but Amber is my character  
  
You know one of those moments where inspiration just strikes? Yeah I had one of those so here's my Kingdom Hearts thing. It all takes place in a dream, but the dream is a remembrance.  
  
Destiny islands, a small little archipelago that was pretty much un known to the rest of the worlds. Who ever thought that it would start such a fuss in another world. Amber lay on her back staring up at the stars, which were just barely visible through the windows. Then she looked down at the floor where Kairi's unmoving body lay. Why couldn't they have just stayed on Destiny Islands she had liked it there, she had finally found a place that she could call home. She saw a boy who looked like her friend Riku walking around below her around Kairi but she knew it wasn't him. Why had all this had to happen to all of them? Now Riku was possessed by this thing, which called itself Ansem, all he had wanted to do was help Kairi. This last thought made her sad, he hadn't even noticed that she was in trouble, just Kairi. " I need to stop thinking," she said out loud to herself. She leaned back against the cage bars and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Her dreams first took her to a place she didn't know so well, and face she loved. She saw herself as a small child.  
  
" Come on Cloud play with me," the small Amber whined to her older brother.  
  
" Amber I told you," Cloud said, " I don't know any games."  
  
" Then teach me," Amber said motioning towards the sword he was holding.  
  
" It's dangerous," he said, " and mom would kill me."  
  
" I don't care if it's dangerous and I'll tell mom it's my fault," Amber said, " just teach me."  
  
" Fine," Cloud sighed in defeat, " get that small sword over there and I'll teach you how to use it." And he did, he taught her well over the course of many days on the eighth day he announced. " There, now you know how to sword fight." Just then the whole ground shook violently and she was thrown into the air, Cloud reached out to try and catch her but he missed and the small sword slipped hands.  
  
" Don't be afraid," Cloud yelled after his disappearing sister, " I'll find you, I promise." Then the whole dream moved to a huge spinning vortex of black shadows and odd creatures that she now knew as the Heartless. Her seven-year-old body hurtling through the vortex and getting various cuts and bruises from flying debris. Then all of the sudden she saw an island that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and the land was getting closer. She did the one thing any normal seven year old would do kind of, she cried silently. Then all of the sudden as the ground got closer she saw two boys come out of a cave and stand right under where she was about to land. She thought of yelling out a warning, but she couldn't get her brain to think or her lips to move. The boy's got closer and closer until SMACK; she landed on top of them.  
  
" OW," one of the boys sat up rubbing his head. He looked about a year younger than the other boy, he had brown hair that came down in his face, weird red shorts like none Amber had ever seen, and a white shirt. " What do you think that was Riku," he asked the other boy.  
  
" I don't know," the other boy said then he snuck up on Amber and she felt two strong arms wrap around her neck, " but what ever it is I have it in a head lock." The other boy looked at Amber and Amber realized that they really weren't that young. He looked about fourteen.  
  
" It's a girl," he said in surprise, " do you think she's from the same place as Kairi?" The boy behind Amber let go of her neck and she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. She wasn't expecting it to work but it did, when she had him on the ground she looked down at him. He had white hair but he only looked about fifteen. He had on a yellow tank top and black shorts like the other boy but didn't just open out at the end they came all the way down and closed again. Then she caught a glimpse of her own body, it was broken and bleeding as she had expected it to be, but it wasn't the body of a seven year old, it was the body of a fifteen year old! How long had she been in that vortex? She noticed also that her sword had grown with her and now was roughly the size of her brothers, which was bigger than she was.  
  
" She's strong," the boy named Riku said through gritted teeth, " and this is when she's hurt I would hate to fight her when she's in top condition." Then Amber realized how hurt she really was when her knees all the sudden gave out and she fell on top of the boy on the ground.  
  
" Sorry," she said, " I guess I'm not in as great of shape as I thought I was."  
  
" Sora a little help here," Riku said wrapping his arms around the girl ready to pick her up when his friend helped him off the ground. Sora ran over and helped Riku up and the Riku said to her, " just a minute and we'll get you to someone that can help." A few minutes later Amber found herself in Riku's house. She heard him yell, " mom help." A few minutes later a middle-aged woman came through the door.  
  
" What is it Riku?" the woman asked.  
  
" It's raining girls again," he joked and Amber wondered what he meant, " but she's hurt can you help her?"  
  
" Well I am the doctor on the islands now aren't I?" she said then she turned to Amber, " do you have anything else that the boys didn't bring?"  
  
" Yes I had a sword it's on the beach where I landed on your son," Amber said.  
  
" Riku why don't you go get it?" his mother said.  
  
" You might want to take your friend Sora with you," Amber said, " the stupid thing is bigger than I am and if you mess up carrying it you'll hurt yourself pretty badly."  
  
" Thanks for the warning," Riku said, " I'll go get Sora and we'll bring it here." Then he left and Riku's mom started talking to her while she cleaned the wounds.  
  
" So where are you from?" she asked.  
  
" Just the middle of the jungle," Amber said.  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
" A big giant vortex of death," Amber said dryly.  
  
" Oh," said the doctor, " well I'm going to have to knock you out now, because you need stitches."  
  
" Okay," Amber said and submitted quietly to unconscious ness. Elsewhere on the beach Riku and Sora were not having as much luck. They had found the sword, but neither of them wanted to go near it. It was as Amber had said bigger than her, and in a matter of minutes they had both realized that unlike the wooden swords that they used, this one was real and very sharp.  
  
" Well Riku," Sora said, " it's been nice knowing us."  
  
" There has to be a way to move that thing besides picking it up," Riku said, then he spotted some rope and fronds, " I have an idea, come on." He and Sora ran over to the items and started to make a carrying strap. They slipped it around the sword and carried it half way then the sword cut every thing to pieces and they were forced to carry it back the rest of the way back to the docks.  
  
" Now what?" Sora asked him, " this thing is so sharp it will probably cut threw the boats and then it's straight to the bottom."  
  
" We have to leave it here," Riku shrugged, " there's no way to get it across the water. Let's go back and see how she's doing."  
  
" How who's doing?" a voice from behind them said causing them both to jump."  
  
" Kairi," Riku sighed, "don't sneak up on us like that."  
  
" Let's go see who's doing?" Kairi asked.  
  
" Kairi do you remember the day of the meteor shower and when we found you we said it was raining girls?" Riku asked her.  
  
" Yeah," Kairi said wondering what that could possibly have to do with this.  
  
" Well it's kind of like that," Riku explained, " except this time there was no meteor shower, she just fell out of the air."  
  
" I want to meet her," Kairi said jumping in her boat and following them. ^-^ Back at Riku's  
  
Amber stirred into conscious ness. The doctor was still sitting there and she said; " now it will hurt for a little bit and you might be a little dizzy."  
  
" I feel fine," Amber said and to demonstrate her point she got up and walked out side. When she got out there she looked over to the smaller Island that the kids had claimed as their own. She saw three boats paddling toward the island, she could see their occupants too, and her eyes were sharp from growing up it the middle of a Jungle. Two of the boat occupants were Riku and Sora but there was another a girl that Amber didn't know. She had red hair, and looked about Sora's age. She was wearing a white tank top, with what looked like a pink skirt but Amber could see that there were shorts underneath it. Then she shifted her view to the bank, and saw her sword glistening in the sand. ' I knew they wouldn't risk bringing over water in their boats,' she though. Then the boats were right in front of her. All three kids jumped out of their boats at the same time. Riku walked over to her, " How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
" I'm fine," Amber said, " thank you for helping me."  
  
" Your welcome," Riku said, " by the way this is Kairi, she fell out of the sky too."  
  
" Nice to meet you," Amber said as she shook the girls hand, then Kairi pulled her hand back.  
  
" Are you trying to break my hand?" Kairi asked her.  
  
" No," Amber replied, " I'm just stronger than I thought I was."  
  
" Oh," said Kairi, " anyway my brain says nice to meet you even if my hand doesn't agree." They all laughed even Amber, it was like something from those happy seven years of her life. Then they stopped and the world came back into perspective.  
  
" So," Riku said with a slight pause, " do you know anything about where you came from."  
  
" Yes," Amber said, " I remember life before I got torn away from it."  
  
" I don't," Kairi said, " but it's okay, I guess if I don't remember it I can't miss it can I?"  
  
" No," Amber said, " our house was in a jungle I don't know which one, but what I mostly remember is my brother."  
  
" Hey," Sora cut in we're building a raft to take us out of here, maybe we'll find your brother." *End Dream*  
  
Someone jostling the cage awakened Amber. " Wake up," a gruff voice said, " food." A small metal try was set in front of her. It contained: bread, some water, and an apple. She reached for it muscle aching for the effort. She had tried to escape more than once, but she had always been stopped and beaten for it. Now it hurt to move, so she mostly leaned up against the bars where she could see everything. She was stuck here for now, but she would be patient and wait. For what she didn't know but she knew someone was going to come.  
  
Authors note: This is far from over! This story follows the Kingdom Hearts story line, but it's threw Amber's view not Sora's. I will keep writing, but I'm helping my boy friend create a video game so now I must go draw! See yall's. 


	2. BOOM

BOOM  
  
I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
Hi I'm sorry I took so long to update this story but I just haven't had  
time to write lately so I'm updating now better late than never again  
sorriez. Oh I beat Kingdom Hearts so now I know the full story.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
@_@ ^-^ @_@  
  
Amber finished eating her meal and lay back against the bars again and tried to fall back asleep, but the realm of dreams eluded her. " Oh this is just peachy," she said to an empty sky. This caused the Ansem thing to look up. She heard a weird voice from below her that sounded like Riku and not like Riku all at the same time.  
  
" How long has that been there," the Ansem thing asked.  
  
" Almost the whole time are you just now noticing it?" a female voice drawled, Maleficent. Amber had taken to calling her Mal-efficient just because it got her POed.  
  
" Really?" the Ansem thing asked, "what's in it?"  
  
" A girl," Mal-efficient said looking wistfully up at the cage as if she longed to strike it with lightning, " a very annoying girl. She tries to escape a lot so we figured that it would be hard for her to escape from up there."  
  
" What's her name?" Amber heard more of Riku's voice in the Ansem things question that time.  
  
" I don't know and I don't want to," Mal-efficient said rolling her eyes.  
  
" That's fine," the Ansem thing had regained control, "I'll just ignore it." Amber finally got sick of eavesdropping and rammed her head as hard as she could into the cage bars.  
  
* Dream *  
  
" A raft?" Amber looked a Sora funny, " where do you plan to go on a raft?"  
  
" A lot of places," Sora said energetically, " or just off the island."  
  
" Why do you want to leave the island?" Amber clearly was confused, " it's really nice here."  
  
" It's just boring," Riku finally spoke up.  
  
" It can't be all that boring," Amber said.  
  
" It is it's nothing like where you came from probably," Riku said looking at her for affirmation, " it's an island."  
  
" Well if you look at it right it kind of is like where I grew up," Amber said looking at the island, " I grew up in the rainforest so it's kind of like an island there too."  
  
" That had to be fun though I mean there was stuff to do," Sora said.  
  
" After climbing trees for seven years it gets kind of old," Amber shrugged.  
  
" SEVEN YEARS!!!" Kairi looked alarmed, " BUT YOU"RE FIFTEEN!!"  
  
" I know last time I looked I was seven," Amber said, " That vortex must have had an aging effect."  
  
" Well we should probably get to bed," Riku said, " You can stay with out family."  
  
" Okay," Amber smiled at him, " one question why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
" Would you rather I was mean?"  
  
" No I mean that I just got here and you hardly know me but you accept me anyway."  
  
" I don't know that's just the way my family is."  
  
" Okay."  
  
: ) Later that evening  
  
Riku knocked on the door to the room that his family had said that Amber could stay in. " I brought you some blankets," he said before he realized that the room was empty. He heard noise from up on the roof that sounded like singing and the song sounded like this.  
  
When I wake up in the morning before I start my hair  
The first thing on my mind is I hope he cares  
Every single evening before I hit my bed my mind analyzes  
Every word he said  
Seems like everybody's got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much  
//I can't get you, I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you I feel like I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you, I can get you  
If you would just show me how  
Cause with all this love around and me without you  
I feel singled out//  
If I only had the courage to open up my heart  
Would he run would he hide would he light a spark?  
Should I walk up to her?  
Should I throw the charm and smile  
Should I say that her eyes light up my skies?  
(Chorus)  
Every single eave see these couples walkin by  
And if I took a chance maybe I could be one of them If only I could have you as the one the hand that I could hold and the soul  
to touch  
The girl that I could talk (?)  
(Chorus x2)  
  
By the time the song had ended Riku had climbed onto the roof and was applauding when she finished, and Amber turned a brilliant shade of red. " Sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you," Riku laughed.  
  
" That's okay I just didn't know I had an audience," Amber said looking at him. Riku looked at her, why did he suddenly feel the urge to go over and kiss her?  
  
" Well we'd better get off the roof before my parents have a fit," Riku said, " Here I'll help you down." Normally Amber would have said no go away I can handle it but this time she simply let Riku help her down. " I brought blankets in for you," Riku said motioning to the pile on the bed, " I hope you'll be comfortable."  
  
" Well I'm usually sleep in a cot or on the ground so as far as I'm concerned you're spoiling me," Amber said looking at all the blankets. " Blankets just when you think you've mastered the sleeping thing they throw something new at you." This caused Riku to laugh and Amber looked up at him after she had jumped about five feet in the air.  
  
" I'm sorry I guess you're not used to that," Riku said, " just what you said was funny."  
  
" Um yeah I have never heard a human being make a noise like that so yeah," Amber said looking at her feet.  
  
" Wait you've never heard anybody laugh?" Riku looked like someone had thrown a pie in his face.  
  
" We didn't really do that where I'm from my family was really strict," Amber said, " lot's of work lot's of chores, not a lot of play time."  
  
" Well than since you seem to have misplaced about eight years of your life, we'll just have to teach you how to laugh here," Riku said, " now let's get to bed." With that Riku flicked the lights off and Amber exclaimed, " Who turned out the SUN!" Riku ended up laughing all the way to his room once he was in bed he thought of what a job it would be to teach this girl to live in the present.  
  
* End Dream*  
  
Amber was awakened by a jostling to the cage. She opened her eyes only to find the Ansem thing staring her right in the face. She closed her eyes willing him to go away but she must have done it in a standoffish way because this caused a great shake of the cage. " So," the Ansem thing said, " You want me to go away?" Amber decided she would not dignify this creature with a response, so she just looked at him. He locked eyes with her willing her to look into the eyes that had once belonged to Riku. She just continued to stare meeting his gaze and after a while the eyes began to look like Riku's again. Riku was still inside there! " Well you can go back to bed now," the Ansem thing said looking bored with her.  
  
" I think I will," and with that Amber flopped back causing the cage to rock and closed her eyes.  
  
* Dream *  
  
The next morning Amber was awakened by the sweet scent of food wafting up from the floor below. She tiredly drug herself down the stairs to the room where most of the family sat. She took one look into the kitchen and kept moving deciding not to impose on them anymore. She was now faced with the challenge of getting to the other island, without getting her stitches wet. " Great," Amber looked out upon the vast expanse of water that separated her from the other island.  
  
" You didn't come to breakfast and we though that you were still asleep," Riku's voice came from behind her. She hadn't even heard the door open. " I saw you out here so I decided to bring you some food," Riku continued handing her a small parcel full of food.  
  
" Thanks," Amber said taking the parcel.  
  
" Do you want to hang out with us today?" Riku asked, " I mean I know you probably don't want to fight but it would be more fun that hanging out around here."  
  
" I don't want to be a bother," Amber said looking at him searching his eyes for what he really thought of her.  
  
" You won't be," Riku said, "all we normally do is wander around fight a little bit and work on the raft. If you can't fight you can help us with the raft if you want to."  
  
" I still don't see why you want to leave," Amber said, " but I can fight and I will help you with the raft."  
  
" Good," Riku smiled, " you'll fit right in around here, I'll point you to the nearest dead tree that isn't being used as part of the raft and you can make a sword."  
  
" Okay I wouldn't use mine because I might kill someone," Amber said.  
  
" Yeah I know that thing is huge!" Riku exclaimed, " well we better get over there." These last words were said while Riku walked over to one of the small boats parked off to the side of the family island and climbed in. " Come on get in I promise not to capsize it unless you want to swim."  
  
" Normally I'd swim but the stitches prevent any such doings," Amber said looking at the abnormally large set in her leg.  
  
" I know what you mean I've had to have them more than once too," Riku smiled, " I promise I don't bite," he added noting that she hadn't moved any closer. Amber smiled and walked over to the boat.  
  
" Promise?"  
  
" Promise." And with that Amber got into the boat. When they arrived on the other bank they found a group of three people standing around Amber's sword.  
  
" Where do you think it came from," one of them, a girl, asked her two friends.  
  
" I don't know who's do you think it is," one of the two boys asked.  
  
" Man Tidus don't go near that thing, it'll cut you up good man," the other boy said.  
  
" Oh come on Wakka I just want a closer look," the one named Tidus replied.  
  
" Tidus I don't think it's a good idea either," the girl agreed.  
  
" Selfie you never think any thing is a good idea," Tidus replied.  
  
" So your names are Tidus, Selfie and Wakka?" Amber finally spoke pointing to each person as she spoke his or her name.  
  
" Whoa and who are you man?" Wakka cut in.  
  
" This is Amber," Riku said making himself know.  
  
" Riku," Selfie asked avoiding looking at Amber, " where did she come from."  
  
" The sky," Riku said pointing up.  
  
" Like Kairi?" Tidus cut in, " but I don't remember any meteors last night."  
  
" I just fell," Amber said, " and I'm right here I can here everything that you might say about me."  
  
" Sorry you'd think after Kairi we would just be able to accept it but I guess we can't."  
  
" That's alright," Amber said, " I know if anybody had fallen out of the sky where I'm from we would have had them up against a tree in ten seconds flat if not sooner."  
  
" What are you guys going to do with that tree?" Riku noticed the tree for the first time.  
  
" I was going to make a new pole and then we saw something glistening in the sound so I decided to go check it out. It turned out to be this." He pointed to the sword on the ground.  
  
" And that," Amber said picking it up, " would be mine."  
  
" Can you actually use that thing," Tidus looked at her.  
  
" I don't know I never tried," Amber shrugged.  
  
" Well Tidus since I doubt you'll be needing that whole tree," Riku said motioning toward it, " can we use some to make Amber a wooden weapon so she can fight with us with out killing us."  
  
" Sure but can you use that thing to cut the tree into the pieces we need," Tidus asked Amber.  
  
" I'll try but you guys might want to stand back," Amber said and everyone jumped back about ten feet. When Amber picked up the sword she found it to be quite light and very easy to use with one hand, it was the short sword all over again. She picked it up and cut the giant dead tree in half. She pushed one half in Tidus' direction and pulled the other half closer to herself. She then cut the half tree down into a small square and everyone watched her even Tidus, she took the square and spun it around with her sword until it became a well-sculpted battle pole.  
  
" Wow," Sora said coming up behind the group, " you sure know your way around the weapon system."  
  
" I've had practice now does anyone have any spare rope?" Amber asked.  
  
" I do I just made a new jump rope and it was twice as long as I needed it to be," Selfie offered, " you can use the other half of the rope."  
  
" Thanks Selfie," Amber said smiling. She drilled a hole in the middle of the pole and knotted one end of the rope behind the pole and then looping and knotting the other end then she wrapped the loop over her wrist and pulled the slipknot tight across her wrist. She spun it a few times to make sure she liked the feel of it and once she was satisfied she turned to the group of staring kids and said, " I'm done." Just then Kairi came up behind Sora. " Um, Kairi I've been meaning to talk to you," Amber said grabbing the girl's arm and then running until no one could find them.  
  
" What do you need to talk about Amber?" Kairi asked the girl.  
  
" I was wondering how you arrived at this island," Amber said.  
  
" Well alright," Kairi said, " I remember one day there was a huge meteor shower and I guess I was in it and I just kind of fell out of the sky with the meteors and that's about all I remember."  
  
" Well thanks for telling me what you know it might help me put some things in perspective."  
  
* End Dream *  
  
Once again Amber felt herself jostled out of dreamland to eat but afterwards she had a very unwelcome "house" guest Mal-efficient. " You know what child," Mal-efficient said, " every time I look at you I can't help but wonder what is going on is your small brain."  
  
" And every time I look at you I wonder if you have one," Amber said giving Mal-efficient a cold stare.  
  
" Foolish foolish girl why do you insist on mocking the people that have you in their grasp."  
  
" Cause all though my brain my say shut up my heart tells me to fight you and get away and save my friends."  
  
" Oh your friend Riku don't worry about him he has served his purpose."  
  
" Hey Mal-efficient shut the fuck up," Amber was back to profanity.  
  
" I'll see you killed if it's the last thing I do," was the witch trying to scare her it wasn't working.  
  
" It won't work but you can try and trying WILL be the last thing you do." SLAM the cage jerked violently causing pain and the relief of unconsciousness and time to dream.  
  
* Dream *  
  
Amber lived happily on destiny islands for a few months and became close friends with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Little did she know that was about to change for good. That night Amber sat looking out her window to where the children's island was brushing her long red hair that she had let out of her multiple braids to brush when she saw a big black cloud. She looked down to the sound of a door opening and saw Riku running for his boat. In the distance he could also see Kairi's boat leaving her place with the mayor. She dropped the brush and ran downstairs grabbing her sword on the way, this reeked of trouble. She ran out jumping in one of the other boats and paddled after Riku and Kairi. Right after she got to the island these little black creatures started appearing everywhere she turned. They looked cute and harmless until you saw their razor sharp claws and how they could turn into shadows and crawl. She vaguely recognized them from the vortex and she knew that they couldn't be good. She looked up and saw Riku heading for the little island that he liked to hang out on and she followed him, hacking and slashing, and in many cases slaying, the little black creatures if they came anywhere near her. When she finally caught up to him the first thing she said was, " Why." Riku looked at her for a moment and he looked sad to see her there and then he responded.  
  
" To see new worlds."  
  
" You would give up your soul and heart to see new worlds?"  
  
" You don't know that that's what it will take."  
  
" All I know is that it can't be anything good."  
  
" You should go so you don't get mixed up in it if it turns out to be bad."  
  
" I'll stay because I can." Just then a black portal opened up beneath Amber's feet and she was pulled through. Riku had tried to catch her hand but had missed and now was looking down at a mess of black goo and smoke that seemed to be alive.  
  
Um I think I'll stop here and just start writing the next chapter because I got to the point in the story I was going to. 


	3. get out of jail free or not so free

Trails of the Heart  
  
Okay sorry this took so long to update and it's midnight so this might be  
weird but then when was it ever not.  
  
Ugh, I felt like I had been hit repeatedly over the head with a stick, which was very likely considering I had just fallen through a big thing of swirling oozy misty tar stuff. I opened my eyes very very slowly not wanting to see who was by me but there was diffidently some one there. I opened them and there stood Mal-efficient. Well I had my sword in one hand and a perfectly good fist made out of the other so hence my troubles began. We fought for a while but she had powers and I had a diminished strength and a migraine, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who won.  
  
She drug me back to her lair and she stuck me in my now prison. Shortly after that she corrupted Riku I tried yelling at him but he never heard me perhaps it was a spell. Perhaps he was always too preoccupied to hear me. He was always looking for and thinking about Kairi.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
I was once again awoken by a loud banging noise but for once it's not on my cage. The doors have opened and Sora is coming in. I try to yell at him to get away and he actually hears me so I'm guessing either he was ignoring me or Mal-efficient is dead. He looks up and notices me and I realize that that might not be what I wanted to happen. He has in his company a duck and a tall gangly dog like thing and they're both wearing modern duds which don't seem to fit their attitudes.  
  
Kairi is laid out in the middle of the floor laid out as bait I'm guessing and Ansem is sitting there watching me yell and them get closer. I don't think Sora is going to stop he came here to find Kairi and Riku but all he will find is a heartless doll and a possessed body. The tangled web we weave. I watch as Sora and Ansem fight each other and had it not been for the real swords I would have felt like an outsider looking down on their happy little island.  
  
All the sudden Sora makes a sideways swing and Ansem lunges and they hit a control panel and I feel the cage jerk. " Crap," is all I can think the cage starts to fall but stops short. After that right above his head I see Sora ram the sword into his own chest and I realized that Ansem is no longer there inside of Riku but is appearing as himself.  
  
The Sora changes into a heartless and scampers away Ansem knocks my cage sending it flying and I pop out like a cork from a bottle and run the direction Sora had gone. I'm running and on the way I find my sword and I feel back in action even though I still have a migraine from lot's of abuse or maybe it's just a concussion from hitting my head on the bars of the cage.  
  
They're getting short as of late but that's okay she's out of dream world. 


End file.
